Student knows best
by adrake101
Summary: What if Takano was a student, and Onodera was his teacher? And what if that student would do anything to make that teacher his.
1. Chapter 1

Topaz eyes stared at the lean figure before him, watching the way that his back flexed and curved as he began to write characters upon the board. The student couldn't help help but let his eyes wonder lower, resting for a moment on the gentle curve of his teachers ass. It was one of his favorite parts to admire on his teacher.

The words and sentences of the lesson seemed to go in one ear and out the other as the student chose instead to listen only to the sound of the elder's voice; the sweet intoxicating voice that drew him in like music. His voice was as if the heavens themselves had come down and was there speaking to him personally.

He had made up his mind last night after a particularly inappropriate dream. Today was going to be the day that he finally claimed that breathtaking man before him. He had been laying the seeds for months, slowly getting onto the teachers better side, laying compliment after compliment onto the man in hopes of drawing him towards him. And now, it was time to make sure his efforts hadn't been in vain.  
That man would be his.  
He had to be.

After all, there was no one else who would ever be able to appreciate the brunette like he could.  
No one else who could cherish him and love him and treat him the way that he deserved.  
No one else who found the way that the wind swept those brown locks so hypnotizing.  
No one else who wrote cheesy poetry comparing those beautiful green eyes to crystals and gemstones.  
No one else who had such tantalizing dreams during the night that left him yearning and longing for the elder man to be in his arms.  
He loved the man. And whether the man knew it or not, he was going to love him back.

And so he waited for the end of class to make his move. And when class ended, he waited a little more, sitting in his seat with his foot anxiously tapping against the floor. The student watched as others crowded around the teacher, some asking questions about things they didn't understand while others said their goodbyes. Of course they would flock him like sheep, the teacher was a beauty after all and almost all of the students gazed at him with admiring eyes. But to the student that sat in the back and waited patiently, none of them adored the teacher more than him. And he was going to prove it.

It wasn't until the last student bid the elder a farewell did he turn and notice the single boy sitting in the back, staring at him with eyes that he couldn't quite read.  
_"Saga-san? Why are you still here? Did you have a question about something?_"  
The man gazed at his student for a moment before turning and beginning to erase the board.  
_"If you need any help with anything, I'm always willing, you know that."_

He had grown used to seeing this student after school and even during lunch, he was almost always asking him questions about assignments and praising him as a teacher. To him, the boy was a dutiful student and was a pleasure to have around.

_"I do need help with something, but I'm not sure that you'd be able to do it very well." _  
The boy stood up and began to make his way across the expanse of the room until he stood only a few feet behind his teacher, a small smirk playing on his lips.  
_ "And it's not Saga anymore, my parents finalized their divorce. It's Takano now."_

_"Takano? Oh, I'm sorry Sa- I mean Takano-san. This is the first I've heard of it." _

_"It's okay Onodera-sensei. I don't mind."_  
The boy was practically purring as he stepped closer. Hearing the other say his name like that, it was enough to put any doubts about what he doing aside and to encourage him on instead.  
_"Now, about that problem of mine."_

"_Ah, that's right. Well, I'll be sure to help with whatever it is to the best of my abilities. Now tell me, what topic is it related to?"_  
He placed the eraser down and was about to turn around but was stopped by a hand that suddenly clasped down on his shoulder.

"_Tell me, Sensei,"  
_ The younger stepped closer, his front pressing lightly against his admired one's back. They were around the same height, the teenager only a few centimeters shorter than the elder. He leaned his head in and began to softly whisper into his ear.  
_"Do you have any experience with the topic of, love."_

_"Ta-Takano-san…?"_  
The man gasped softly, feeling the other's warmth pressing against his back. He could feel his heart speeding up, his palms were becoming moist. He felt chills run through his body the moment that warm breath touched on his neck. It took him a moment for soft husky voice to sink in and for the elder to understand what he was saying. But when it did the teacher turned a color that would make even tomatoes jealous.  
_"Lo-LOVE!?" _

The man turned quickly, breaking free of the hold of the boy and tried to step back, pressing against the chalkboard in an attempt to put some distance between them.  
"_I-I don't know what you're insisting upon, but I think that you may need to find someone else to talk about that with. It's inappropriate for a teacher and their student to talk about such things. And, and I think you're just confused right now, and you should leave. Yeah, I think you need to leave right now, Saga-san."_

The teacher pointed towards the doors, his back pressing harder against the board behind him. He was used to students teasing him, but he never had one ask him about something like that in a way like this.

_"It's Takano, Sensei. And you told me that you could help me._"  
He reached out and gently grasped the outstretched arm of his teacher, holding him firmly by the wrist as he brought the hand of the other to his face and placed a light kiss on the back of his hand.  
_"So help me Sensei. Because I'm afraid I've fallen quite hard and I'm going to need some special help recovering."_


	2. Chapter 2

The man snatched his hand back quickly, as if burned by the other's kiss, his cheeks were a dark shade of crimson and his lips were set in a thin line.  
_"Yo-You know I didn't mean it like that! And I think you're taking this joke a little too far, Takano-san."  
_  
_"A joke? Is that what you think this is?"_ The student frowned, silently cursing at himself for not working harder in the past to try to obtain his teacher's heart.  
He allowed the elder to push him away, watching as he walked to his desk, beginning to arraign his papers.  
No, there was no way in hell that the student would settle for this, he already had his mind made up, there was no way that he was going to give up this quickly.

_ "Yes, a joke. Because it would be completely inappropriate for a student, such as yourself, to have feelings for a teacher, like me. And not to mention that we're both men, which would make it even more wrong!"_ The man tried to keep his voice steady in hopes of calming his ever beating heart.

Gritting his teeth, the boy made his way over to the teacher and swiftly pulled the papers out of the other's hand, letting them fall from his own fingers and flutter to the ground.  
_"I'm not joking Sensei."_ The student said with a frown, cupping his teacher's face between his hands and forcing him to look at him.  
The elder jerked back, unable to pull out of the grip of the other.

_"He-Hey! You can't just do tha-Mmm!"_ His words were cut short by the sudden press of the student's warm lips upon his.

Takano's hands gripped tighter, pressing their lips together with a sense of urgency. If he was only able to subdue his teacher a little, then maybe he had a chance of getting his feelings across.

The elder struggled against the hands and the body that was suddenly pressing against his. He gripped the boy by his shoulders and tried to push him away.  
His heart was beating out of control and his arms were growing limper by the second.  
This wasn't good.  
The teacher knew this was bad.  
He was losing control and was getting taken in by the kiss.  
His head was becoming light and his thoughts were all fuzzy.

The temptation to kiss the student back was starting to force it's way into his thoughts, because damn if the boy wasn't a good kisser.

The younger felt his teacher growing limp, he could feel the gripping hands on his shoulders beginning to weaken, he could sense the struggle slowly dying out in the man.  
Slowly he moved one arm down to wrap around his teacher's waist, pulling their bodies closer. He wanted to feel the heat of the other's body merge with his own.

He pulled his head back ever so slightly, staring at his teachers tightly closed eyes.  
A grin began to perk the corners of his mouth up.  
_"Still think I'm joking, Sensei?"_

Those words snapped the teacher back to reality, his eyes opening in panic. He stared at first in a shocked manner at the boy, the realization of what had just transgressed between them hitting him.  
_"Yo-You... You... What the fuck... do you think you're doing!? Yo-you can't just force yourself upon someone like that! A-And even if you're not joking, don't you realize how incredibly inappropriate this is!? You're my student for fucks sake, this is wrong!"_ The man struggled to remove himself from the other's arms , both of them wrapped tightly around his waist to prevent escape.

He pressed his hands against the offender's chest, pushing and hitting and trying his best to get the boy to let him go.

_"This is unbelievably wrong!_"

"_But sensei.. How can this be wrong,"_ He leaned in towards his teacher, pressing their upper bodies together so that the hands of the other was trapped between their bodies. His words were whispered into the man's ear, causing said man to shiver in surprise.

_" when it feels so right. Don't lie to me. I know you felt it too." _Takano said with a grin, lightly biting the shell of the teacher's ear.

_ "And if it's the age gap you're worried about, I legally became an adult yesterday. So right now, everything is perfectly legal."_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Tha-that's not what I'm worried about at all!_" The teacher exclaimed, struggling to free his arms from between their bodies._ "I'm your teacher, you're my student, this isn't right!"_ Onodera knew that he would be lying if he were to say that he didn't want this, because he did. Somewhere deep inside of himself he felt a yearning for his student.  
But it was wrong.  
So wrong.  
He shouldn't be feeling like this.  
And yet, he was.

The student sighed, pressing their bodies tighter in an attempt to cease the man's struggles.  
_"I'll only be your student for a few more weeks, Onodera-Sensei. Surely we can make an exception on the timing."_ He murmured, tilting his head down to place a soft kiss upon the elder's neck.

_"We still, we're both men, there's almost a ten year age gap between us, and I'm your teacher!"_ The man tried to convince the student and also himself that this wasn't a good idea. That they shouldn't be doing this. But it was hard to do when every word from the other sent a shiver through his body and he was unconsciously beginning to lean into the younger male.

_"I don't care."_ Takano peppered kisses upon the other's neck, sucking softly on the pale soft neck. How he dreamed of this. The fantasies he had had about this man. To finally be holding him in his arms, to show him his love and yearning; the student felt like he was in heaven.

The teacher wasn't able to retaliate, every time he opened his mouth a soft moan or whimper escaped. His face was a bright red and his heart was pounding against this chest. Every argument on why this was wrong went flying out of his head as the other kissed and loved his neck_.  
__ "Ta-Takano-san... you shouldn't..."_ He gave one last plea, his hands weakly pressing against his student's chest. And then suddenly, to his amazement, the student did stop.

Takano pulled back just slightly, staring into those emerald eyes of his teacher.  
_"But I want to. Just let me show you how much I love you."_ He pleaded, not wanting this chance to end. He could't let his teacher go. But, he didn't want to force anything. He wanted this man before him with every ounce of his being. But, he also wanted love. He wanted to give his love and to be loved back. and he couldn't gain that through force.

_"Lo-Love...!?_" Onodera was shocked.  
He thought that perhaps the student just had a crush on him, that it was just a minor case of infatuation. But love? He wasn't prepared for that. How could he possibly deal with that? He didn't even know what love felt like.  
_"Su-surely you can't be serious..."_ The teacher looked away, unable to stand looking into the other's amazing topaz eyes. He felt like that man before was peering into his soul, seeing every inch of his being. It sent a chill down his spine.

_"But I am serious. What I feel for you, I've never felt this way before."_ He stepped forward, making the teacher take a step back so that the back of his legs were pressed up against his desk.  
"_Let me show you."_ He repeated, forcing the other to sit on the surface of the desk. The student kept on arm around the man's waist but his other began to snake it's way up and under the other's shirt, his hand feeling the expanse of his chest. He leaned in and began to bit softly at the teacher's neck, sucking on the sensitive area in an attempt to mark the man as his.

The teacher was unable to push the student away. He let himself be pushed onto the desk. He let the hand slide under his shirt. He let the boy before him do what he wanted.  
He pressed his lips together to suppress a moan, tilting his head back to give the other better access to his neck.  
He should be pressing the other away.  
He should be running out of the room and forgetting that any of this was happening.  
But he wasn't going to be doing any of that.  
Because as much as he hated himself for this, and as wrong as he knew it was, he wanted this desperately.  
He wanted his student's love.


	4. Chapter 4

Onodera's arms slid out from between their bodies, slowly falling to his sides as he allowed the other to ravish him.

Soft moans forced his lips apart and his back arched so he could press his chest against the younger's roaming hands.

Takano whispered against the other's warm skin,_ "I never thought that I would be able to hold you like this."_ He pressed his lips back against the other's neck, marking another spot upon the man to symbolize that he was his. There were no proper words that he could use to describe the pure and unadulterated joy that he felt.

His fingers brushed over his love's chest, pinching and caressing his nipples, making them erect. The other shivered and gasped beneath his hands.

This was what he had dreamed about at night, feeling every part of the man. To see and discover his every weakness and sensitive spot.  
He wanted to claim him, to mark him as his own.  
To worship and cherish his teacher in a way that only he could.

He wanted all of the man.

And that was what he was going to get.

One hand stayed under the shirt, playing and toying with those soft buds. The other hand slid down slowly, feeling the smooth, heated skin, until finally he brushed over the fabric of the other man's pants. He pressed his hand flat against the brunette's crotch, rubbing lightly.

The teacher jerked, glancing down quickly to see his student's hand before looking back at the man before him, his mouth open as he let out silent pants.  
This was going too far, right?  
He needed to push him away now.

What they were doing was wrong, if they went any further and got caught, the outcome could be severe.

They needed to stop.  
He needed to stop this.  
_"Ta-Takano-san, we shouldn't... This isn't right.."_ He said softly, looking down at the ground with a blush.  
What was with him?  
This wasn't how he normally acted.  
He should be kicking and screaming, trying to force this student off of him.  
But he wasn't.  
Because somewhere deep inside of him, he didn't want this to end.

And his student knew that.

"_I'm not stopping, Onodera-sensei. Not when I finally have you in my arms. You have no idea how long I have been yearning for this moment. I'm never letting you go."_ With that said, and to prevent and further argument, he leaned in and pressed their lips together, kissing the man deeply.

His hand went back to it's previous action of pressing against the slowly growing bulge in the other's pants, his other tweaked and rubbed against Onodera's chest. It was rendering said man into a trembling mess.  
He deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into the other's mouth and swallowing the moans that he released.

The teacher pressed against him, kissing the other back after a moment of hesitation.  
There was no point in trying to ignore his own feelings and to try to deny it; he wanted this.

There was a moment during the kiss that the hand from his chest was removed, but the teacher just ignored it. He was lifted slightly off the desk and chose to ignore that as well. It wasn't until he felt the cool air suddenly surround his lower half did he realize what had happened.

Takano had pulled the teacher's pants, along with his underwear, down to his knees.

Onodera pulled back from the kiss, a single strand of saliva connecting their mouths as a deep red painted his cheeks. He wiped the saliva away with the back of his hand, looking embarrassed by the action, and glanced into those mesmerizing topaz eyes.  
They gazed at him so lovingly. And yet, there was a hint of something else in there.

The intensity of it sent a chill down his spine and forced him to look away, breathless.  
His heart was thumping and thumping against his chest at such a rate that he could practically hear it.

_"Onodera.."_ The student leaned in and ran his fingers lightly over the other's half hard member, causing a gasp and a shiver from the man.  
Takano wanted more.  
So much more.  
But, he would wait.  
He would wait for as long as long as he had to.  
He would wait for his teacher's feelings to begin to match his own before he would allow himself the one thing that would make every dream of his a reality.  
He would wait to make love until there was actual love between them.

But that didn't mean that they couldn't do other things that were just as inappropriate.

He placed a light kiss on the elder's lips before dropping down to his knees on the floor. His hands were placed on the man's thighs, caressing the warm skin as he gently pushed his legs apart.

"Takano-san.." The teacher gasped, placing his hands on the younger's shoulders in an attempt to push him away._ "You shouldn't... This kind of thing, it's not right.. anyone could walk in at any time.."_

"_You say that.. but you look so excited down here."_ He wrapped his fingers around the other's length, giving a quick stroke that caused Onodera's breath to catch in his throat.

"_Tha-that's.. St-still... we could get caught."_

_"Well, we had better do this quickly then."_ Takano purred. He could feel the member stiffen in his hand as he began to hold it tighter, giving small, quick strokes. He glanced up at his teacher, admiring how those emerald eyes were beginning to glaze over with lust and his face had taken on a permanent pink hue.

He had dreamed of this moment, to see his teacher like this. But still, it wasn't enough.  
He wanted to see more.  
He wanted to see his teacher panting and moaning and gasping and shivering beneath him.  
He wanted to see him undone more than he already was.  
He wanted to see this man like no one else ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Fingers ran through dark hair, tugging and pulling gently on the locks within his grip. His head was thrown back, mouth hanging open as pants and soft moans were drawn past his lips.

The younger male smirked, fingers massaging the thighs in his grip as he nipped at the soft flesh beneath him, kissing and sucking on that of the inner thigh of his teacher. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam upwards and rest on the man that held so much of his adoration.

The tent in his own pants grew tighter as he gazed upon the wet eyes and pleasured face of his teacher.

"Ta-Takano-San.." The whine was soft and his hair was tugged at again. He knew what Ritsu wanted, it was obvious when the object that needed his attention the most was standing upright and leaking at the tip.

Takano hummed softly, spreading the teacher's thighs further apart and leaning in, letting his breath hit the erect member before him.

"You look so beautiful like this." The teen murmured, running his fingers over the length slowly, trailing them up and down, barely touching the heated flesh under them. This brought on another whine from the man above him.

"So hot.. So wet.. So sticky.. I dreamt about this moment. About watching you." He was marveling in every moment and was sure that he was never going to be able to forget this day.

His eyes stayed locked on his teacher for only a moment longer before looking back down at where his attention was needed most.

"I dreamt about kissing you.." He placed a brief kiss on the thigh once again.

"About tasting you.." He leaned in, running his tongue slowly along that of the other's length, drawing a breathy moan from the brunette.

"And about devouring you." His smirk grew wider as he licked his way up again.

He gripped the base of the man's penis as he took the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly and running his tongue over the slit, tasting the salty pre-cum on his tongue.

"A-Ahh…" Ritsu's body jerked slightly and his fingers gripped harder, tugging once again at those dark strands. It had been so long since someone else had touched him like this, made him felt like this, it sent electricity through his body.

Takano did hope that no one else was left in the building because the noises that Ritsu was making, and the volume that he was making them at, well he wanted to be the only to bare witness this sort of thing. He didn't want to share this experience with anyone else, even by accident.

He took Ritsu in deeper, running his tongue against the shaft in his mouth. His hand moved along with his mouth and he began to bob his head, sucking and swallowing around his teacher's cock.

"O-Oh god!" His toes curled out of pleasure, eyes closing tighter and head being thrown back harder. He panted and moaned and whined, his whole body tensing and relaxing simultaneously.

"I-I'm getting.. I can't.." It had been just so long, he couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't hold back any longer, he was getting so close.

Takano smirked around the other's length, moving his hand down to cup his balls and pull gently at them as he took Ritsu as much as he could into his mouth.

Ritsu tensed, his whole body going as tight as a rubber band that was about to snap. "Ma-Masamune!" His head jerked forward as he moaned loudly, cumming into his student's mouth before collapsing onto his back.

Takano swallowed everything that was in his mouth, pulling back slowly from his teacher's now limp cock. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as a grin stretched across his lips.

He was practically purring as he leaned into the breathless Ritsu and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"That was better than even my wildest dreams." He murmured, pulling back from the kiss, gazing into the half lidded emerald eyes beneath him.

Said teacher was laid back limp on the desk, his chest heaving up and down as he attempted to catch his breath. The reality of what had just happened had still yet to fully hit him, which for the moment was probably for the best. "Takano-San… That was wrong.." He got out between pants, gazing up at his student and into those deep amber pools.

"Maybe so.." He laughed softly, his mouth finding his teacher's neck and tracing patterns with his tongue along the smooth expanse of skin. His hand pressed against the bulge in his own pants, fingers undoing the button to his uniform pants. "But we're not quite done yet. Don't forget about me, Onodera-Sensei."


End file.
